


ART: Caught Off Guard

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: X-Men Art [6]
Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Art, Fanart, GIMP (GNU Image Manipulation Program), Hand Jobs, M/M, NSFW Art, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:10:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys are getting frisky!</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Caught Off Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Again, more old art. Logan and Kurt belong to Marvel/Disney! Done in Prismacolor markers and GIMP. ;-)


End file.
